Sensing an object has different applications. For example, touch sensing by sensing a touch of a finger or another object on a surface can be used for touch screens. Touch screens are used by applications in various devices and systems. For example, various computers including smartphones, laptop computers, and netbook computers use touch screens. Touch sensing in touch screens and other applications may be implemented as capacitance sensitive devices overlaid onto a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, or other display. Touchscreens provide position information regarding where a user has touched the screen. The position information can be used as user input such as selecting a function or action for a computer to perform.